Free
by Hitsu Masamune
Summary: Não era á toa que esse era seu nome do meio. / Happy Birthday Alfred F. Jones! / Happy Independence Day USA! /


**F**ree

* * *

**Livre**

Essa era a palavra que Alfred mais gostava.

Ser livre, poder ir aonde quiser, fazer o que quiser e ser o que quiser.

Depois de anos submisso ao império britânico, não havia coisa mais preciosa para ele do que isso.

**-x-**

**04.07.1776**

O céu estava de um cinza escuro obscuro, o que era muito incomum em Virgínea. A chuva caia com força total, o vento estava forte e gelado, o chão era só lama e mais lama. Em condições normais nenhuma pessoa sairia em dias como esse, mas eles não estavam em condições normais. Os americanos tinham acabado de venceu a luta, a batalha por sua independência. O cenário depressivo não combinava nada com a data, porem o dia chuvoso não impediu que eles festejassem.

Todo o povo se juntou na rua, tocando e dançando no meio da chuva. Sem medo de molhar as roupas, sujar as bainhas das vestes de lama nem de pegar alguma pneumonia. Quem se importaria com tais problemas depois de chutar a bunda dos malditos ingleses ate eles estarem fora de seu, finalmente seu, país.

Os soldados dançavam com as moças debaixo da chuva, batendo o pé e rodopiando, espalhando lama para todos os lados. A banda que tocava estava na varanda de uma casa coberta, enquanto os lideres da revolução americana brindavam dentro da casa.

"George! George!" América chamou pelo homem, correndo em direção á casa e tentando não esbarrar nos soldados que comemoravam o final da batalha. Seu corpo estava entrando em choque térmico por causa das gotas geladas que caiam sobre sua pele quente, a água fazendo seu uniforme azul pesar e seus cabelos grudarem no rosto, atrapalhando um pouco a sua visão. Mas ele não se importaria com o clima ou o estado de seu corpo enquanto estivesse entre seu povo alegre e animado.

Abriu a porta sem cerimônia e parou diante do comandante de todas as tropas americanas, recuperando o fôlego.

"O que foi Alfred?" O homem olhou preocupado para sua nação, observando o estado dela. Totalmente encharcada e respirando com dificuldade. Meu deus, ele não podia estar doente, podia? Ainda sentado, ele voltou-se para o jovem.

"Eu... Eu..." O loiro começou, com a cabeça baixa.

"Você o que, meu filho?" George se exaltou, preocupado com América. Ele nunca tinha ficado doente antes, e o que poderia acontecer com o país se o adolescente pegasse um resfriado forte? Coisa boa é que não podia ser.

"Eu quero mudar meu nome!" Alfred levantou a cabeça, com os olhos brilhando de empolgação.

"..." O mais velho esperou. A criança não podia estar falando sério.

"..." Alfred continuou olhando para ele com os olhos azuis cintilando.

"Mudar seu... Nome?" Perguntou descrente, colocando a mão na testa do rapaz para verificar se ele estava com febre. "O que está falando, Estados Unidos?"

"Isso mesmo, quero que meu nome seja Free Jones!" America afastou a mãos do homem, colocando suas próprias mãos na cintura e fazendo pose.

"Não acho que as outras nações levariam a sério um país chamado Free Jones, América." George riu, voltando a se sentar direito na mesa.

"Não, não, não!" Se sentou ao lado de Washington, persistindo no assunto. "Você entendeu errado, pai! Eu quero me chamar Free Jones em vez de Alfred!"

"Em vez de Alfred?" Olhou para o garoto. "Qual o problema de Alfred Kirkland?"

"Er..." Estados Unidos coçou a parte de traz da cabeça, tentando encontrar uma boa desculpa. "Bem, é que Jones é muito mais heróico! E eu gosto de free."

George Washington analisou America com o olhar. Era obvio demais que era uma mentira esfarrapada.

O menor se encolheu, percebendo que seu pai lhe estudava. Fechou os olhos desejando que ele não descobrisse o verdadeiro motivo.

" É por que esse é o mesmo sobrenome da Inglaterra?" Washington perguntou por fim, vendo Alfred desanimar e olhar para o chão melancolicamente.

"Você é tão chato as vezes." Ele fez um biquinho enquanto falava, escondendo o rosto com a franja grande. "Pare de ler minha mente, George."

O comandante suspirou. Claro que depois da independência Alfred não iria querer o nome de Inglaterra. Toda vez que ele fosse se apresentar, seria como se estivesse dizendo que pertence ao inglês, mesmo depois de ter batalhado tanto para ser livre.

"Esta bem América."

"O que?" Ele levantou a cabeça, surpreso. "Sério?"

George confirmou com a cabeça.

"Yay! Obrigada Pai!" Alfred pulou, se ajoelhando no chão para poder abraçar o mais velho que estava sentado na cadeira.

"Sim, mas você terá que continuar com Alfred. Vai ser difícil demais ter que mudar agora." Washington explicou, mas aparentemente o garoto não tinha escutado uma palavra do que ele disse.

"Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!" Não parava de repetir, abraçando mais o seu comandante.

"Não há de que." George retribuiu ao abraço, dando tapas leves nas costas da nação.

"Hahaha!" Estados Unidos levantou. "Alfred Free Jones! Isso sim é nome de herói!"

"Ah, Alfred." Chamou America, antes que esse pudesse fazer mais alvoroço ainda.

"Hnn?"

"Não seria melhor tiramos o Free?" A cara contente do mais novo sumiu imediatamente. George se perguntou como ele conseguia mudar de humor tantas vezes em tão poucos minutos.

"... POR QUE~?" Estados Unidos choramingou.

"É que, bem, não é um nome tão comum assim." Washington tentou se explicar.

"Mas eu gosto de Free!" O jovem protestou. "É a minha palavra preferida!"

"A minha também, mais..." George suspirou, tendo que admitir. "Ainda assim, é um nome impróprio para uma pessoa... Ou uma nação que finge ser uma pessoa."

Ainda assim America parecia triste. Ele realmente queria o "Free" no nome. Pensou em uma possibilidade para alegrar seu filho.

"Já sei, por que não simplifica ela?" Sugeriu.

"Como?" America perguntou, sem entender a idéia de seu comandante.

"Em vez de Alfred Free Jones, pode ser Alfred F. Jones. O Free continuará, mas ficara oculto." Washington sorriu, vendo o rosto de Alfred se iluminar novamente.

"Ah, que demais! Parece tipo um nome secreto!" América riu. "Haha, adorei! Alfred F. Jones!"

**x**

**04.07.2010**

Era novamente o dia da independência dos estados unidos. O seu aniversário.

Sua casa em Washington D.C. estava completamente lotada, não parava de chegar gente, parecia que todos os países iriam comparecer á sua festa. Bem, todos menos uma. América balançou a cabeça afastando tais pensamentos, não se arrependia de nada que tinha feito.

"_I got my hands up, They're playin' my song I know I'm gonna be ok .Yeah~, It's a party in the USA!"_

Alfred pegou o celular e se dirigiu a varanda, tentando fugir da música alta. Olhou para o indentificador de chamadas e sentiu o coração apertar.

_Arthur Kirkland._

O homem que ele abandonou nessa mesma data. O homem que lhe criou e depois lhe negou o direito de ter opnião própria. O homem que tinha dado o nome á qual ele negligenciara.

_England._

America sentiu a mão tremer e se repreendeu. Isso não era nem um pouco heróico.

Inglaterra nunca ligava para ele nesse dia, nem nesse mês. Nunca, dês da revolução.

Atendeu ao telefone e um pouco temeroso, perguntou:

"Inglaterra...?"

Ele escutou alguns barulhos do outro lado da linha, como se fossem garrafas batendo uma nas outras.

"A-américa?" A voz do inglês saiu arrastada. América suspirou cansado, Arthur estava bêbado.

"Já bêbado á essa hora Iggy?" Estados Unidos fingiu uma voz despreocupada, mais relaxada. "Você tem que tratar desses seus problemas com álcool."

Ele esperou mais um pouco, ouvindo novamente barulhos de garrafas batendo.

"Você sabe o significado da palavra 'Livre'?" Inglaterra perguntou, a voz saindo confusa por causa do álcool.

Alfred se surpreendeu com a pergunta, tentando imaginar onde Arthur queria chegar com aquilo. Será que ele iria começar mais um discurso de como ele tinha acabado com a relação dos dois com a revolta?

"No dicionário diz: 1. Que não esta sujeito á um senhor. 2. Desprendido, solto. 3. Que age por si mesmo; independente. 4. Que goza de seus direitos civis e políticos. 5. Disponivel, despreocupado. 6. Sem limites, imenso." O inglês terminou de ler, esperando que América dissesse alguma coisa.

"O-o que você quer dizer com isso?" Alfred temeu perguntar, mas o fez.

"Nada demais." Inglaterra respondeu. "Só acho que essa é uma bela definição para você. Não é á toa que é esse seu nome do meio."

Alfred congelou. Como ele sabia que...

"Hahaha." Arthur riu, como se adivinhasse os pensamentos de America. "Você não é a nação mais discreta do mundo, País da Liberdade."

Alfred apertou os lábios com o sarcasmo do outro.

"Ainda não entendi aonde você queria chegar."

"Onde eu queria chegar..." O inglês repetiu e America teve que fazer um esforço para entender as palavras do embriagado. "O motivo para qual eu liguei..." A voz começou a ficar pior. Alfred sentiu o peito doer. Arthur estava... Chorando?

"Iggy..."

"F-foi para te dizer..." Inglaterra continuou. "Fe-feliz aniversário."

Alfred não conseguiu evitar o sorriso e a umidade nos olhos. Era primeira vez que Arthur lhe desejava um feliz aniversario, no dia certo, apesar de faltarem pouquíssimos minutos para a meia noite.

"Poxa Iggy, você esta atrasado dois séculos, três décadas e quatro anos." Alfred riu, fazendo o outro emitir uma mistura de choro com riso pela linha telefônica.

Esse tinha sido o melhor presente que ele recebeu, ate agora.

Mas claro que amanha, ele falaria que tinha sido o Nitendo Wii que Kiku lhe dera, sem duvida alguma.

* * *

**N/a:** Pequena, feia, atrasada e feita ás presas.  
Só para seu aniversário não passar em branco, Alfred.

Reviews ou George Washington vai puxar o seu pé essa noite. E você não vai gostar disso, pode acreditar.


End file.
